


White Wedding

by flickerthenflare



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerthenflare/pseuds/flickerthenflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt does not want a white wedding by any stretch of the imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Wedding

Blaine catches a corner of the fitted sheet Kurt tosses across the bed as they go through their Sunday morning switch to fresh sheets and Kurt fills the silence throughout the loft by saying, “I’ve been doing some more thinking on our wedding.”

“Do I seem down? I’m okay, honestly, it’s just been a long week. You don’t need to cheer me up with wedding plans.”

They are going to overuse their wedding as a surefire way to cheer the other if they continue this pattern. They talk colors and invitations and dream venue more to enjoy the fantasy than to actually make decisions. Their wedding is something to look forward to and there’s no budget to mind on daydreaming. The future is inviting, or manageable at its worst, with the reminder that Kurt will be there as long as he lives.

And Kurt won’t be the only one standing with him when they exchange vows - a wedding means there’s a 100% guarantee of being surrounded by their friends again, who have stood by them through years of figuring out who they are and how to be together. He and Kurt already debated luring their friends for _two_ visits by planning a bachelor party far enough before their wedding and then forgoing anything scandalous for a trip to a karaoke bar, a sleepover across the living room floor, and homemade brunch in the morning.

Kurt tugs at the sheet. He runs his fingers over it more than necessary to play with the texture, an absent smile of satisfaction on his lips at the simple pleasure. “I want to talk about our wedding because I’m thinking about our wedding, but our wedding should make you happy if we’re doing it right.”

“Okay.” Blaine tucks his side of the sheets around the mattress. He really does love wedding planning. “Are you debating colors again? I don’t think you gave my idea of complementary colors idea proper consideration. I like the symbolism.”

“Red and green will look like Christmas: it’s clichéd if we do it in December and odd every other month of the year.”

Blaine grins even as he’s shot down. Every opinion of Kurt’s comes out of his mouth like it’s a God-given truth, even on the most benign topics.

“Those aren’t the only complementary –”

Kurt fusses with the fitted sheet. “What I _actually_ wanted to say is I don’t want a white wedding.”

“Of course not; we’re far too interesting for that.” Santana has told them on more than one occasion to stop resisting their inevitable theme of rainbows and glitter. He’s not sure about that idea either, but it sounds better than something so plain.

Kurt is slow to continue to speak, which Blaine chalks up to concentrating on adjusting the fitted sheet more than necessary. “I mean I don’t want to do anything new on our honeymoon.”

“That’s fine.” Blaine agrees without hesitation even though he doesn’t see the connection to wedding colors. He pictures the two of them spending their honeymoon antiquing and museum-hopping and staying in a historic bed and breakfast in Amish country in their commitment to things no-longer-new. It’s not the most thrilling honeymoon he’s ever concocted, but Kurt always has a reason for that high and hesitant tone, and not knowing what the reason is doesn’t mean it’s not good enough for Blaine.

“Sexually,” Kurt clarifies with a fluttery gesture of his hands that Blaine wouldn’t interpret as a sign having anything to do with sex if he hadn’t seen Kurt make the gesture before, like moving fingertips over fingers will convey his meaning should the word be too awkward to say aloud. Blaine recognizes it, though, from other stilted conversations like this, so he supposes it served its purpose in addition to being adorable.

“Oh.” Blaine chuckles inwardly at his slow uptake.Yes, they’re engaged and yes, the have sex whenever they can (never enough), but it doesn’t even make the top ten of their conversation topics. They have whole conversations on sex with eyebrow arches and light, sliding touches like the gesture Kurt made, but not as much with words.

“I feel like you’re thinking of something in particular.” Blaine studies Kurt’s demure slide of fingertips over the sheets. Kurt’s mind is already on whatever future he’s imagining.

“There’s…probably other stuff besides the obvious.” Kurt evades. “We haven’t been that adventurous.”

“We’re perfecting a few classics! I’m finally getting good at blowjobs.”

“You have always been good,” Kurt reassures quickly and emphatically, hesitation gone when Blaine’s feelings are on the line.

Blaine bashfully waves him off. He fumbled as much or more so than Kurt.According to Malcolm Gladwell’s _Outliers,_ expertise comes from ten thousand hours of practice and Blaine is still devotedly putting in his time. His hope is to achieve Blowjob Master Status around the time they figure out how to last more than a few minutes.

Kurt plays with the drape of the sheets, eyes back on the fabric as he says, “I don’t want to do the blushing, awkward thing on our honeymoon, and I don’t want to shy away from anything we might want to experience either. I don’t want to deny us anything. I want to be comfortable. Relaxed. I want our wedding – and our honeymoon – to be a celebration of everything we already have together. We’ve put some things off and I don’t want to save them.”

He looks up to meet Blaine’s eyes. “Which is why I think we should try everything we want to before the wedding.”

Blaine opens his mouth before he’s set on what words he wants to come out, and more words rush out Kurt’s first.

“It’s not that I think we’re _waiting_ or intentionally holding out, but I don’t want to feel even remotely like I’m holding onto any last piece of sexual inexperience as a stand in for virginity on our wedding night. I want it so thoroughly gone it’s not even a question.” He reaches for Blaine across the freshly made bed, his gaze steady instead of coy.

Blaine follows Kurt’s tug into kneeling beside on the bed, edging forward on his knees until they almost touch.

“I really like what we do. It’s been more than enough,” Blaine insists. "I'm not bored. I could never be bored. If anything, we have the opposite - I'm not going to call it a problem? I could.... It feels like a revelation every time."

“Worst case scenario we try something, don’t like it, and never have to do it again. And if we do like it we can add it to our admittedly limited repertoire.” Kurt folds his hands in his lap. He wrings them while he waits.

“I don’t feel like we’re lacking. When I think of our sex life – which I admittedly do a lot – I don’t feel like it’s lacking.”

Kurt tries very hard to hide his pout as he asks, “You don’t want to?”

“No, no, of course! We can try anything you want. As long as it’s something you want, I’m completely on board.” He stops Kurt’s wringing hands by taking them in his own. “I’m trying to understand what brought this on. Why the sudden interest in anal that you’ve never expressed before?”

“I didn’t say –”

Blaine cuts him off. “Tell me I’m wrong, but I’m pretty sure that’s the most popular thing we haven’t tried.”

“Just say you don’t want to if you don’t want to,” Kurt huffs.

“I just said it’s _fine_ ; that’s not what I’m asking.”

“I assume the standard reasons: it’s hot until I think about… logistics and … fitting.” Kurt gestures awkwardly and then stills his hands. “I didn’t try Rachel’s vegan cupcakes as a commitment to liking it forever or even trying it again; I wanted to know. We have time now, and no parental figures to stop us, and no housemates to stand in for parental figures. You like it well enough to watch in your adult videos.”

“I’ve seen porn that makes it look hot, but –”

“Admittedly a lot?” Kurt’s lips twitches as he teases.

“Admittedly a _lot_ of porn,” Blaine confirms. “If you want to, we absolutely can, at whatever time you’re ready. If this is something you want to do, then before the wedding makes perfect sense. Or after. Or never at all if you realize you only want it in theory and not as something that should actually happen. As long as it’s not _during_ really.”

Kurt arches an eyebrow.

“During the honeymoon _or_ duringthe wedding,” Blaine clarifies with a laugh. “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t want it to be special. I mean, I’d like it to be nice, and hopefully romantic, but I don’t want it to be on a day we celebrate for the rest of our lives. I don’t want it to have some sort of place of honor in the history of our relationship. I think I feel about anal the same way Puck feels about Hanukkah.”

Kurt blinks rapidly at him and shakes his head. “That’s what you’re going with? A religious holiday? Now this I either can’t wait to hear or want scrubbed from my brain.”

“That sounds awful, doesn’t it? Ugh.” Blaine winces. It made more sense before he said it aloud. “Hear me out; I had a point with my flawed comparison. You know how Hanukkah is a minor holiday, and Puck celebrates – ”

Kurt giggles. “ _Celebrates_.”

“Shush! Oh my god! Listen to the story before you make fun of it! It’s not a direct metaphor!”

Kurt laughs harder. His doesn’t try to hide his crinkling eyes and broad grin that shows his teeth.

“ _So._ He celebrates it as much as any other minor holiday, but it’s not that big of deal in the grand scheme of holidays, and it’s not, like, better than any of the others. It’s built up as this big thing as a stand-in for Christmas, because whoever is in charge of holidays can’t fathom not having a Christmas equivalent when Christmas is this huge, obsessive thing that’s sold throughout like half of the year with, like, a million songs and movies to its name. And there are plenty of people who celebrate Christmas but want other people to chill the fuck out about the magic of Christmas too, but the point is – ”

“You’ve now picked up saying ‘fuck’ after this short of time in New York?”

“Puck told me that growing up he kind of resented other people who didn’t know the first thing about Hanukkah basically telling him how big of a deal it should be for him. He doesn’t want it to be Christmas equivalent – or even to _have_ a Christmas equivalent – even if he still wants to observe it by spending time with his brother – ”

“I beg you to stop there.”

“I told you it’s not a direct analogy; it’s a story I’m using to make a point!”

“In which intercourse is Christmas. That’s an analogy. A terrifying, hilarious analogy.”

Blaine huffs but continues. “I don’t want to accidentally buy into other people’s beliefs about what counts as a big deal. I don’t want to have sex for anyone else. So I think it’ll feel weird if we do _that_ the first time on our honeymoon because of all the weird major-holiday connotations I don’t want, but other than that, my schedule’s wide open if you actually want to try. As long as you actually –”

Kurt cuts him off. “I know. If I want to. You’ve said it like three times in the last 30 seconds. How does agreeing with each other feel like an argument?”

“It’s an _adult discussion_ ,” Blaine corrects.

“Okay, agreed. But I still want to before the wedding. The longer we wait, the more it becomes a _thing_ that we haven’t.”

“It’s no one else’s –”

Kurt interrupts. “In my mind. I don’t want it to become a block. If it’s not special, then there’s no reason to wait.”

“Or do it at all,” Blaine counters.

“Are you _opposed_?” His voice comes out sharp.

“Not at all, as long as you –”

Blaine cuts himself off at Kurt leaning in so their lips almost meet and Blaine chooses to close the rest of the space instead of continue. Kurt makes a pleased noise into the kiss.

“One too many times?” Blaine asks when they part.

“You’re so adorably sweet and considerate, which I love about you and I would never dream of telling you to stop doing what I want you to do, but I also feel like we’re talking too much about sex to not appreciate our freshly made bed. Let’s skip the not-fighting for the not-makeup sex.”

“You don’t mean, like, right now, right? For the…?” It’s Blaine’s turn to blush and make awkward hand gestures.

“No, not at all. Another time.”

“Oh, good. Not that we need a month to plan it or anything. But some advanced notice would be nice?”

“Right. We’ll save the elaborate plans for the wedding. I’d like it to be, just, something we do on a rainy indoors day that we spend together, and there’s nothing on TV and we want to do something active to hold warmth without shifting focus from each other, when we’re not in a hurry to go anywhere and we can hear the rain on the window but it’s soft.” Kurt traces fingers across the back of his own hand. He shivers. Blaine suspects he has been transported to his fantasy.

Blaine moves his hand over Kurt’s own. “We can find a day like that.”

***

Kurt sleeps more lightly than Blaine; he wakes at the sound of rain. Kurt can sleep through a lot of sounds of NYC, but raindrops amplified in sound on the air conditioning unit never fail to jolt him awake.

Blaine grumbles in protest of Kurt’s attempt to sit upright and tightens his grip on the bare skin of Kurt’s midriff to hold him there.

“Do we have plans?” Kurt asks. He settles back against Blaine, which makes Blaine hum happily.

“Plans for sleep.” Blaine’s words are muffled by the brush of his lips against the base of Kurt’s neck.

Kurt watches the condensation on the window obscure the outside world and filter the early morning light. “Do you remember what we said about the next time it rains and we have no plans?”

Blaine hums sleepily. The vibrations tickle Kurt’s neck. “It’ll still be raining when it’s daytime.”

Kurt is too awake to go back to sleep. Their hypothetical sexual experiment is only a possibility if Blaine wakes up remembering this conversation or forgets but agrees again anyway, but the possibility is closer. Each drop of rain ticks like a countdown.

Kurt shifts in Blaine’s arms. “If it’s rainy and we don’t have plans…”

“Mmmkay.”

Kurt isn’t sure if he can count that as an answer from Blaine, but sleepy kisses start and trail off into uncoordinated bumps of lips against skin and hands that caress down Kurt’s torso seem encouraging.

Kurt shifts in Blaine’s arms to face him when the sleepy kisses stop and he suspects Blaine is about to return to his dreams.He uses a grip on Blaine’s ass to pull him closer. Blaine’s hands are always drawn toward Kurt’s waist, but Kurt has to be mindful of himself in public because his hands are drawn lower on Blaine.

Blaine presses back into the touch of Kurt’s hand on his ass, suddenly more awake than a moment before with eyes blinking open. “Did you change your mind on what to try first?”

“No, not at all.” Kurt’s voice is as far away as his thoughts. He moves his hand up to Blaine’s waist. “Just appreciating. I’m getting up for a shower in a moment. Ignore me and go back to sleep.”

“Or…” Blaine doesn’t finish his sentences with words but gentle kisses that start at Kurt’s jaw and grow in vigor as he pushes himself further into the crook of Kurt’s neck, egged on by Kurt’s hums of appreciation. His skin tingles in Blaine’ wake.

“Not sleeping?” Kurt guesses.

“I’ll sleep when you’re less hot.” Blaine’s seductive voice comes out mostly drowsy.

“But after the gassy/sexy faces, not during. During is not an option. You have to wait.”

“I love your face,” Blaine says with utmost sincerity, not for the first time, his voice still husky. He guides Kurt’s hand back to his ass.

“Are you trying to change _my_ mind?” Kurt obliges happily with the direction Blaine leads him in. He squeezes and Blaine bucks.

“Just touch me.” Blaine’s hips rock between Kurt’s thigh and hands on Blaine’s ass, slowly chasing both sensations. His breath huffs warm against Kurt’s neck.

They could come like this – _have_ come countless times like this – and Kurt wouldn’t be unhappy by any means to let Blaine continue petting and grinding like it’s the first time all over again, but he has plans for their rainy day with no commitments.

“Showering, Blaine,” Kurt insists. He’s too turned on to let this continue.

“I’m helping.” Blaine works up Kurt’s shirt higher than it already is.

“ _Blaine_ …it’s not going to work if you…” Kurt shimmies free from his nightshirt. “We don’t have the self control for this. I have _plans_. They don’t involve coming immediately. Not that that doesn’t have its perks.”

“I feel like you’re making fun of me.” Blaine smirks at the memory of all the times that didn’t last like they planned. They slide until they’re nose-to-nose and knee-to-knee, the mirror image of how they once were. Blaine bumps his nose against Kurt’s. “Feel familiar?”

Kurt nuzzles back. Of course Kurt remembers when it was new, lying in Blaine’s childhood bed and watching each other and edging closer until their noses brushed. Eskimo kisses always take him back to that night.

“We _finished_ with more clothes than this,” Kurt says fondly. They managed to get down to undershirts before Blaine came against him with a startled gasp.

“You made the cutest face.” Kurt scrunches his nose in imitation.

“Stop, ugh, I don’t want to see that.”

“The cutest,” Kurt repeats. He still has a visceral memory of that night. He remembers his heart and Blaine’s racing as they scooted closer together.

Blaine brushes back Kurt’s bangs. “I would have been mortified if you hadn’t come in your pants too.”

“I know. That’s why I did.” It wasn’t a hardship to push against Blaine’s hip and take in Blaine’s gorgeous profile while chasing his own orgasm. Taking in Blaine’s blissful smile he caused. “I wouldn’t trade it. It was perfect.”

Blaine grins into the next kiss. His fingers slide around Kurt’s waistband and dip to tease at sensitive skin.

“Now stop turning me on before it’s time,” Kurt scolds. Blaine knows he can’t do that without making Kurt’s eyes roll back.

In response, Blaine’s fingers hook into Kurt’s waistband. “I’m helping you get ready. You can’t shower with clothes on, dummy.”

Kurt’s thigh slides between Blaine’s as he repositions himself from clinging to Blaine’s side to hovering over him, playfully shoving Blaine onto his back. Blaine grins at the improved access to Kurt’s waist. Kurt works out of his bottoms next at Blaine’s insistent tugs and, when they’re fully untangled and Blaine’s grin is even wider, steps back out of Blaine’s reach.

Blaine protests loudly.

“Hold that thought.” Kurt doesn’t have to look back to know he has Blaine’s eyes until he’s through the curtain that closes off their bedroom.

Kurt smiles through his shower and his flustered anticipation. He knows his ass is fantastic when all he’s asking of it is to be perky in tight jeans. He’s asking a lot more now.

He could try on his own, like Blaine has. He debates it even now when the chance with Blaine is so close. If he tries it now, he’ll know how it makes him feel and he’ll spare Blaine from wasted energy if he doesn’t like it.

Once upon a time he would want the privacy to sort out his feelings on his own, but he wants Blaine there more. Kurt spins his ring on his finger. Blaine promised to always be there for him. Whether it hurts or feels fantastic or somewhere in between, he won’t have to deal with that feeling alone.

“How is it that I’ve seen you in far less a million times but you in a silk robe _totally_ does it for me?” Blaine asks upon Kurt’s return, dopey smile as he pushes away the sheets until they pile at the foot of the bed.

“Another win for fashion.” Kurt sways coquettishly.

Blaine smacks a kiss against Kurt’s cheek. Blaine’s hands slide up Kurt’s legs and under the delicate robe’s fabric.

 “Are you still feeling good about this? We don’t have to let the weather dictate when we’re ready. There’s no rush _at all_. We have all the time in the world.”

“There’s a _Million Dollar Listing_ marathon later,” Kurt corrects. He drops onto the bed.

“Okay?”

“So sex, nap, cuddle and watch reality TV. And if the sex doesn’t work out we nap and cuddle until we’re ready for sex we know we like. No matter what, it’s going to be a good day.”

“We’ll go slow. We’re good at slow. I’ll go set the DVR if you’re worried about missing the beginning of the marathon.”

“It starts at one. We’re not going _that_ slow.” Kurt widens the splay of his thighs. He pushes until his legs are in the air and his knees near his chest and holds under his knees to give his hands something to do other than pull at Blaine.

Blaine gets the hint to come closer. He teases the two halves of Kurt’s robe to fall more open but leaves the ties of the robe alone. “Are you keeping this?”

“If it’s terrible, I’m not fleeing naked. You can strip.” Kurt waves imperiously and Blaine laughs.

“I think saying _stop_ is probably a simpler plan than running away, distinguished silk robe or not.” Blaine obliges in Kurt’s request that he strip and brightly patterned briefs hit the floor.

“Good or bad?” Blaine asks of the whine that escapes Kurt’s lips.

Kurt looks back up at Blaine’s face. “Really hoping for the first one. And a lot of lube. Takes my hand.”

Blaine obliges immediately. Kurt turns Blaine’s hand palm up between his own and squeezes lube on Blaine’s fingers. With his thumb Blaine coats his index and pointer finger in lube. Kurt guides Blaine’s hand between his splayed things.

It doesn’t feel like much of anything at first. Wet. And a little strange as his body processes touch where it’s usually left alone.

Kurt squeezes his eyes shut as he wills his body to open.

Kurt focuses on Blaine’s mouth on him instead of his hands. Half a dozen kisses blur together. If Kurt isn’t going to look into his eyes, then Blaine is going to make sure Kurt _feels_ his adoration.

He peeks one eye open. Down past his hugged knees and raised ass, Blaine’s finger is just as far in as it seems. For what he can see, anyway, which isn’t much even with how he’s bent in half. He sees that Blaine disappears into him. He feels it too, of course, but seeing makes it more intense. More to wrap him head around. Blaine’s fingers aren’t small. One is a lot when it’s that far in.

He breathes out.

“It doesn’t….” he trails off before he can say _hurt_ in case Blaine takes that as permission to be less careful. “No faster!” He warns.

Kurt loosens his hold and wriggles before tightening his grip again. With his knees held protectively to his mostly-naked chest he has the duel benefit of allowing Blaine better access and feeling less like a virgin sacrifice splayed out across a cold altar.

Blaine lays a reassuring hand on Kurt’s thigh and makes shushing noises, rubbing tension out with his thumb, as gentle as his other hand. It doesn’t hurt, and Kurt can’t quite get himself to accept that realization as fact. Blaine’s finger is stretching his ass, and it doesn’t hurt. The sensation is strong, but not negative.

“This okay?” Blaine asks at the slight movement.

Kurt hums his assent. The finger he’s unsure of, but the caresses he’ll greedily accept. Kurt wonders if he’ll ever get used to the touches. If one day he’ll stop feeling like a conduit for Blaine’s electricity that leaves his teeth shaking in his mouth and shocks crashing through even when Blaine moves away.

Kurt takes another breath. He wiggles his toes. The movement satisfies his need to fidget while the rest of him holds still.

“You’re so handsome,” Blaine says as he rubs a second finger along the rim.

Kurt’s laugh jolts his knees. He equates handsome with dashing, charming, proper – attributes perfectly embodied by his fiancé most days. He sneaks a peek with one eye again.

“Still here,” Blaine reassures.

“I noticed.” Kurt opens both eyes and wriggles to get a better view. He tilts his chin pointedly. Blaine has quite a presence.

Blaine huffs out a laugh. “We’re still a far way off from trying anything there. Relax.”

“I know. I’m not a virgin,” he grumbles. Contrary to the cushy altar he’s folded up on. And how gently he wants Blaine to keep touching him. Losing his virginity to Blaine that night years ago meant too much to ever pretend it and everything that followed doesn’t count. He has years of awkward sexual experiences with Blaine that make hitching his legs up and acting like a shrinking violet over a little fingering something he’s comfortable doing.

Blaine continues his gentle rubbing. “It’s still new, Kurt, and you can still be nervous. Although try not to be; I did a lot of research.”

“Is that what we’re calling it now?”

“Actual books!”

“With titles like _Millionaire Vampire Seducer_ and _Scoundrel on the Moor_?” The witticisms lose their bite when he nearly loses his grip on his unnecessary hold that still makes him flail.

“Is this working for you?” Kurt asks. He can’t imagine it’s sexy to watch his squirm and flail from a single finger in his ass.

“That –” Blaine interrupts himself with a kiss. “ – is the silliest thing you’ve asked yet.”

“I mean, I know, I’ve seen your browser history, but that could just be about hot guys and orgasms.”

“Exactly. You’re so, exactly that, and we’ll work on the second part.”

Blaine is so gentle. Steady. The urgency on his face doesn’t reach his fingers - plural now with the slow and steady addition of a second one.

“You look great. Obviously first priority is making you _feel_ great but it’s hot, if that helps? You’re really hot.”

“It helps,” Kurt breathes. “If fingering time becomes time for you to tell me how hot I am, I think it’s going to be my favorite.”

Blaine rubs his lips over sensitive skin inside Kurt’s thigh in response.

Kurt doesn’t think he’s that opinionated on fingering until Blaine withdraws his fingers.

“ _Inside_ ,” he whines. He gives up on more words. Kurt holds his knees tighter. He pushes to get them back and then winces when it’s too much.

“You okay?” Blaine asks instantly, sounding like he can’t bear to hear anything other than yes.

“I did it to myself. Don’t take them away.”Kurt clasps around Blaine’s wrist. He wants that feeling back.

Blaine cedes control immediately. “Do you want to tell me what to do, or do you want to move my hand? Either one is fine, but you have to tell me. We want to avoid turning this into tug of war over my fingers.”

“I think I figured out why people do this.” He rocks on Blaine’s fingers in shallow thrusts. Hips impatiently chase the orgasm Blaine doesn’t deliver fast enough.

He feels full, but it’s not enough. He can’t come from this feeling. It might be too intense if he could. He doesn’t want it to stop. His hips churn and his grip on Blaine’s wrist tightens.

With admiration, Blaine says, “You’re not even going to pretend to need me.”

Kurt’s fingers slide on Blaine’s wrist. “Make me feel it. God, but go gentle.”

“I’ve got you,” Blaine murmurs.

Kurt closes his eyes again and focuses on the slow and steady friction from Blaine’s fingers.the feeling grows stronger – the one that made his grab Blaine’s hand and refuse to let him pull away. He feels hot from the slow build. He regrets even the thin silk fabric of his robe falling open at his sides. If he weren’t so tangled up, he’d strip off every inch of clothing.

Kurt slides fingers around his cock when it becomes too much. Foolishly, he thinks pressure there will distract him, forgetting everything he knows about how quickly he’ll come when Blaine gets him like this. He gasps his surprise when he comes in his own hand.

Kurt peeks an eye open. His nose wrinkles. “Oh no.”

His mortification is interrupted by Blaine’s lips. “Not _oh no_. Just not what we planned.”

Blaine eases his fingers out and Kurt huffs at the loss, although the afterglow is night enough to stop him from grabbing Blaine’s wrist again. Disappointment will have to wait until the glow goes away. He swats Blaine’s hand away from following Kurt’s lead to jerk himself off and replaces Blaine’s hand with his own, intent on driving Blaine as crazy as Blaine just drove him.

Blaine doesn’t last much longer than Kurt did. He makes the cutest face, in Kurt’s opinion. Kurt scrunches his nose in imitation. Blaine shoves his shoulder as he drops on the bed alongside him.

“That was…” Blaine grins. “You seemed to think that was nice.” He loops his ankle around Kurt’s. “Do we have time to try again?”

Kurt grins right back. “Are you or are you not agreeing to be with me forever?”

“Definitely.” Blaine bumps their noses together.

Kurt lets his eyes fall closed. They have time. And they have naps, and cuddling, and maybe a bit of reality TV until they try again.


End file.
